


Magnus Bane The Tease(Wink!•_~)

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hot Sex, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Office Sex, POV Alec, POV Magnus, Smut, Teasing, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: I'M BACK GUYS!I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I PROMIS THAT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO START UPDATING AGAIN!I hope you guys enjoy this!





	Magnus Bane The Tease(Wink!•_~)

Magnus loved Fridays. That was the end of the week and start of the weekend. But the one thing that would always sour his Friday vibe.....were these BORING...USELESS...WASTEFUL.......MEETINGS!

Which Magnus was in right now.  
Talk! Talk! Talk! That's all they ever did and it was the same thing every single time! It was repetitive! Everything and Everybody was irrelevant!

Well...

'Except for Alexander of course' Magnus thought with a smirk.

Alexander was sitting there, doing what he did best....

Being authoritative, and looking good while doing it. The meeting was so boring though that even Alec's face held a look of boredom! Alec turned toward Magnus smiling who returned it back before turning towards the once more boring meeting.

'Well...Let's add a little bit of magic to this shall we?' Magnus smirk deepened.

Magnus twirled his fingers under the table, sending a little something something his way. Magnus looked at Alec waiting for a reaction. He smiled when he saw Alec jump up in his seat, causing attention on him...  
___________________________________  
Alec was listening to Maryse talk about something when he felt something by his...private area. He jumped on, causing some attention to gain on him. He looked at Maryse who side eyed him before she continued talking. He moved around in his seat before looking at Magnus who gave him a look of innocence before turning towards Maryse.

"Alec are you okay?" Izzy leaned in whispering.

Alec look over at Izzy "Yeah I'm good" He then proceeded to fix himself in his seat.

Once he did, his focus once again was taken away when he felt something...holding on to his now....getting hard...penis. He stayed calm and kept his head up high...well that was until he felt something moving up and down, jacking him off. Once more he looked up at Magnus who somehow had a bottle of water in his hand...moving his hand up and down.

Alec growled at him, while Magnus just winked at him turning away once more. Alec moved a little in his seat as the movements became faster and faster. He tried to bite his lips containing his moan but it slipped out. He then tried to cover it with a cough gaining all eyes on him.

From the corner of his eye he saw Jace looking at him "Bro are you good?"

Alec immediately jumped up "Um...we need to take a five minute break."

Maryse looked at him funny but nodded "Okay everyone" she stood up "You heard my son! Five minute break!"

And with that everybody separated and went their ways. Alec slid his phone in his hand and started advancing his way towards Magnus...

"Alec are you sure you're okay? We can cancel the meeting-" Izzy started saying.

"No. I'm fine okay? Just give me five minutes..." Alec looked at Magnus "Five minutes is all I need" Alec then walked away not waiting for a response, following after Magnus who had slipped out of the room heading to his office.

**..........A few walks later**

Alec walked to his office, opening the door to see the Magnus sitting on his desk, biting his lip.

"Alexander, you finally made it!" Magnus said seductively, winking.

Alec walked up to Magnus, entrapping him on the desk with each arm on the each side "You thought you could play that game with me? Well you got another thing coming..."

Magnus' eyes were covered in a cloud of lust for his lover "Well Mr. Lightwood...Why don't you teach me a lesson."

"Well we only have five minutes...but who says we can't do something else?" Alec smirked and before Magnus knew it, he was bent over the desk with his hands laid out flat. He then felt something poking at his hole.

'Wait when did my pants come off?'

Magnus looked back "That was Fast"

Alec smirked, leaning down to his ear "Shadowhunter" and with that he entered his two lubed up finger into Magnus' hole, causing him to moan loudly.

Alec went in and out, all while Magnus panted and held onto the sides of the desk. Magnus started to move back on Alec's finger, taking them deep in his hole. Once that was enough, Alec pulled out his fingers, a whimper/groan leaving Magnus' mouth and lubed up his own shaft.

Once lubed, he aligned himself to Magnus' hole and slowly entered the tight heat.

"Alexander" Magnus grip on the desk tightened as Alec pushed in more.

Alec's head fell back as he fully entered "Magnus, you're s-so tight!"

"O-only for you love! N-now please move." Magnus panted.

Alec felt Magnus sides before grabbing his hips. He starts moving in and out slowly, letting his cock feel the walls and heat that surround him. Magnus starts bouncing backwards onto his cock we let's him know that it's time to go faster. So he goes faster and faster, literally pounding into Magnus.

Magnus moans looking back at Alec. Alec looks back and wraps his hand around Magnus' neck pulling him up, back to chest. Alec and Magnus tongue kiss, pausing their actions. Alec then pulls back and once again slams into Magnus. Magnus moans out loud, forming his back into an arch as Alec pounds away. After a few moments Alec's movements start to get sloppy. So do Magnus's...

They're both close to their climax.

_Knock! Knock!_

Then a voice...

"Hey Alec! The meeting is almost about to start. What are you doing?" Jace asked from the other side of the door.

Magnus froze but Alec...did not. He smirked and continued his movements, making Magnus gasp in surprise. Magnus was about to protest against it when Alec gripped his hips and growled in his ear.

"Don't scream..." And with that Alec continued to pound into Magnus who moan was muffled by Alec's hand over his mouth.

Alec wrapped his hand teasingly around Magnus' shaft and started jerking him off. Magnus then worked himself in Alec's hand and on Alec's shaft as he felt close to climax.

"Close?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded and whined.

Alec smirked "Cum."

"A-ALEXANDER!" Magnus shouted a little too loud, biting his lip. He came hard and fell onto the desk, panting with his eyes closed. Alec then continued to thrust sloppy into Magnus until...

"Magnus!" Alec came Groaning out loud before leaning onto Magnus, kissing the back of his neck. Alec then panted along with Magnus which soon became in sync until they both calmed down.

"You Alexander lightwood....are an animal..." Magnus panted.

Alec laughed before grinning "I know..."

"Big brother! Get out of there now! The meeting is starting and mom is wondering where you are!" Izzy yelled banging on the door.

"Alexander, we should get up. Your mother will tear your head off if you're not there soon." Magnus said turning his head to the side so he could see Alec.

"Well...they can wait a few more seconds. I am head of the institute after all. They'll just have to wait." Alec said sternly before Magnus and him shared a laugh, sighing.  
__________________________________  
***ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR***

"Alec come on! What are you doing in there?" Jace banged on the door.

"Don't you mean them?" Izzy looked at him smirking.

"No I don't...wait is Magnus in there?"

"Mhmm" Izzy grinned.

"What are they doing in there?" Jace asked.

"Book club..." Izzy answered.

"Book club? Book club...EW! TMI! I didn't need to know that Iz!" Jace looked at Izzy with a gagging look before walking away. Izzy just smirked at the door before walking away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS! 
> 
> LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT IN THE COMMENTS❤
> 
> Hits  
> Kudos  
> Comments  
> Subscribe❤
> 
> I would really appreciate it!   
> Well till next time lovelies! 
> 
> Jassy the MALEC Lover and Bi girl❤  
> IS OUTTTTTTTT!


End file.
